1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pedometer and more particularly to a pedometer equipped with an illumination lamp.
2. Prior Art
It has become commonplace to carry a flashlight when engaging in outdoor activities. One should carry an illuminating device such as a flashlight just in case, even if one plans to return before sunset. However, conventional illuminating devices such as flashlights are surprisingly heavy and therefore difficult to walk around with. For this reason, not a few people have failed to bring along a flashlight only to return late and worry about an impending sunset.
Persons who enjoy walking sometimes carry around large flashlights in the dark, but such large-sized flashlights are obstructive and not suitable for walking.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a new pedometer that overcomes the problems above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light, convenient pedometer that incorporates an illumination lamp in order to provide a sense of comfort by offering illumination that can be utilized as auxiliary illumination in the off chance of a late return time as well as allow an enjoyable sense of comfort and safety for walking at night or in the dark.
The above object is accomplished by a unique structure for a pedometer that is comprised of: a pedometer body including therein a measuring mechanism that makes a measurement of a number of steps walked and a display that displays the result of the measurement; an illumination lamp installed in the pedometer body; a battery installed in the pedometer body; a first window provided in the pedometer body so as to allow the light of the illumination lamp to illuminate the outside of the pedometer body; and a power switch provided on the pedometer body and operable from the outside of the pedometer body so as to turn on and off the illumination lamp.
The pedometer of the present invention offers operation that allows use as a conventional pedometer and also offers operation that allows use as a spotlight when the pedometer body is held in hand and the power switch is turned on.
The above object is accomplished by another unique structure for a pedometer that is comprised of: a pedometer body including therein a measuring mechanism that makes a measurement of a number of steps walked and a display that displays the result of the measurement, the pedometer body being comprised of a main body unit and a lid member that is hingedly connected to the main body unit so as to open and close and covers the display when closed; an illumination lamp and a battery installed in the lid member; a first window provided in the lid member so as to allow the light of the illumination lamp to illuminate the outside of the pedometer body; and a power switch provided on the pedometer body and operable from the outside of the pedometer body so as to turn on and off the illumination lamp.
In this structure, since the illumination lamp and the battery are housed in the lid member, the lighting mechanism can be easily co-installed with the measuring mechanism that makes a measurement of a number of steps walked without causing any influence to such a measuring mechanism.
The above object is accomplished by a still another unique structure for a pedometer that is comprised of: a pedometer body including therein a measuring mechanism that makes a measurement of a number of steps walked and a display that displays the result of the measurement, the pedometer body being comprised of a main body unit and a lid member that is hingedly connected to the main body unit so as to open and close and covers the display when closed; an illumination lamp and a battery installed in the lid member; a first window provided in the lid member so as to allow the light of the illumination lamp to illuminate the outside of the pedometer body; a second window provided in an illumination unit disposed in the lid member so that the illumination lamp illuminates the outside of the pedometer body as well as the display when the lid member is half opened; and a power switch provided on the pedometer body and operable from an outside of the pedometer body so as to turn on and off the illumination lamp.
In this pedometer, the pedometer functions to illuminate the display of the pedometer in the dark in addition to an operation as an illumination lamp.
The above object is accomplished by a further unique structure for a pedometer that is comprised of: a pedometer body including therein a measuring mechanism that makes a measurement of a number of steps walked and a display that displays the result of the measurement, the pedometer body being comprised of a main body unit and a lid member that is hingedly connected to the main body unit so as to open and close and covers the display when closed, the lid member being formed from a box-like lid member main body and an illumination unit that is removable from the box-like lid member main body; an illumination lamp and a battery installed in the lid member, the battery being solely for the illumination lamp; a first window provided in the lid member so as to allow the light of the illumination lamp to illuminate the outside of the pedometer body; a second window provided in the illumination unit so that the illumination lamp illuminates the outside of the pedometer body as well as the display while the lid member is half opened; and a power switch provided on the pedometer body and operable from the outside of the pedometer body so as to turn on and off the illumination lamp.
Since the battery specifically used for the illumination lamp is installed in the lid member, the illumination lamp operates without affecting the function of the measuring mechanism and can be used as an illuminator. In addition, since the lid member is formed from the lid member main body and an illumination unit that is removable from the lid member main body for its entirety or only a part thereof that is for the replacement of the battery, the battery can be easily replaced with a new battery.